Chipmunks and Chipettes' Disney Family Christmas
Chipmunks and Chipettes' Disney Family Christmas is an idea for a new Disney Christmas special. One of Specials from The Kingdom Hearts: The Chipmunks and Chipettes Series. Premise idea Chipmunks and Chipettes' Disney Family Christmas is an animated Christmas special from Disney. Plot idea The Chipmunks (Alvin, Simon and Theodore) are getting ready to spend the Holidays with the Chipettes (Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor). They suddenly recieve an un-expected visit from Sora and the gang, and eventually the whole Disney family. Characters by movie/TV show ideas *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' **The Chipmunks ***Alvin Seville ***Simon Seville ***Theodore Seville **The Chipettes ***Brittany Miller ***Jeanette Miller ***Eleanor Miller **Vinny *''Sora the Keyblade Master and Friends'' **Mickey Mouse **Minnie Mouse **Pluto **Sora **Kairi **Donald Duck **Daisy Duck **Goofy **Horace Horsecollar **Clarabelle Cow **Clara Cluck **Prof. Ludwig Von Drake **Humphery the Bear **Ranger J. Audubon Woodlore **Three Little Pigs **Red Riding Hood **Paul Bunyan & Babe the Big Blue Ox *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' **Snow White **the Prince **Seven Dwarfs ***Doc ***Grumpy ***Happy ***Sleepy ***Bashful ***Sneezy ***Dopey *''Pinocchio'' **Pinocchio **Geppetto **Jiminy Cricket **Blue Fairy **Figaro *''Fantasia'' **Yen Sid *''The Reluctant Dragon'' **The Reluctant Dragon *''Dumbo'' **Dumbo the Flying Elephant **Timothy Mouse **Casey Junior the Circus Train **the Crows *''Bambi'' **Bambi **Thumper **Flower **Faline *''Saludos Amigos'' **Jose Carioca **Pedro *''The Three Caballeros'' **Panchito Pistoles **Aracuan Bird *''Song of the South'' **Br'er Rabbit *''Fun and Fancy Free'' **Bongo & Lulubelle **Singing Harp *''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' **Mr. Toad **Mole **Water Rat **Angus MacBadger **Ichabod Crane **Katrina Van Tassel *''Cinderella'' **Cinderella **Prince Charming **Mice ***Jaq & Gus ***Mary Mouse **Fairy Godmother *''Alice in Wonderland'' **Alice **White Rabbit **Cheshire Cat **Tweedledee & Tweedledum **Mad Hatter & March Hare **Dormouse **Caterpillar **the Warlus & the Carpenter *''Peter Pan'' **Peter Pan **Darling Siblings ***Wendy Moira Angela Darling ***John Darling ***Michael Darling **Lost Boys ***Slightly ***Nibs ***Twins ***Cubby ***Tootles **Indians ***Tiger Lily **''Tinker Bell'' ***Tinker Bell ***Iridessa ***Fawn ***Silvermist ***Rosetta ***Clank & Bobble ***Fairy Mary ***Queen Clarion ***Terrence ***Minister of Winter *''Lady and the Tramp'' **Lady **Tramp **Jock & Trusty **Pups ***Scamp ***Annette ***Collette ***Danielle **Peg *''Sleeping Beauty'' **Princess Aurora **Prince Phillip **Good Fairies ***Flora ***Fauna ***Merryweather *''101 Dalmatians'' **Pongo **Perdita **Puppies **Colonel, Sgt. Tibbs & Captain *''The Sword in the Stone'' **Merlin **King Arthur **Archimedes *''Mary Poppins'' **Penguin Waiters *''The Jungle Book''/''TaleSpin'' **Mowgli **Shanti **Bagheera **Baloo **King Louie **5 vultures **Elephants ***Colonel Hathi ***Winifried ***Junior **Sioni Wolf Pack **Rebecca Cunningham **Molly Cunningham **Wildcat **Kit Cloudkicker *''The Love Bug'' **Herbie *''The Aristocats'' **Thomas O'Malley **Duchess **Kittens ***Toulouse ***Marie ***Berlioz **Napoleon & Lafayette **Ally Cats ***Scat Cat ***Shun Gon ***Hit Cat ***Peppo ***Billy Boss **Roguefort *''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' **King Leonidas **Secretary Bird **other animals *''Robin Hood'' **Robin Hood **Little John **Maid Marian **Lady Kluck **Friar Tuck **Alan-A-Dale **King Richard **Toby Turtle **Skippy and Sis Bunny *''The Many Adventures of Winnie-the-Pooh'' **Winnie-the-Pooh **Piglet **Tigger **Rabbit **Kanga & Roo **Eeyore **Christopher Robin **Owl **Gopher **Lumpy *''The Rescuers'' **Bernard & Bianca **Orville **Evinrude **Penny **''The Rescuers Down Under'' ***Wilbur ***Jake ***Marahute ***Cody *''Pete's Dragon'' **Elliot the Dragon *''The Fox and the Hound'' **Tod **Copper **Vixey **Big Mama **Dinky & Boomer *''Tron'' **Tron **Yori **Flynn **Ram **Crom **Dumont **Clu **Bit *''Star Wars''/''Star Tours'' **C-3PO **R2-D2 & R2-KT **RX-24 **R4-P17 **R4-G9 **BB-8 **Jar Jar Binks **Chewbacca **Admiral Ackbar **Nien Nunb **Ten Numb **Ewoks ***Warrick family ****Deej Warrick ****Shodu Warrick ****Weechee Warrick ****Widdle Warrick ****Wicket W. Warrick ****Winda Warrick ***Princess Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka ***Princess Asha ***Teebo ***Malani ***Latara ***Paploo ***Ewok Chief Chirpa ***Ewok Shaman Logray ***Bozzie ***Chirita ***Zephee ***Wiley ***Nippet ***Chukha-Trok ***Ewok Priestess Kaink *''The Black Cauldron'' **Taran **Princess Eilonwy **Fflewddur Fflam **Gurgi **Dallben **Hen Wen **King Eidilleg **Doli *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' **Gummi Bears ***Zummi Gummi ***Gusto Gummi ***Gruffi Gummi ***Grammi Gummi ***Tummi Gummi ***Sunni Gummi ***Cubbi Gummi *''The Great Mouse Detective'' **Basil of Baker Street **Dr. David Q. Dawson **Olivia Flaversham **Toby **Hiram Flaversham **Queen Mousetoria *''The Brave Little Toaster'' **Toaster **Lampy **Radio **Blanky **Kirby **Air Conditioner **Ratso **Tinselina **Hearing Aid **Calculator **Ceiling Fan **Wittgenstein **Faucet & Squirt **Microwave *''DuckTales'' **Huey, Dewey, and Louie **Scrooge McDuck **Webby Vanderquack **Mrs. Beakley **Bubba the Caveduck **Tootsie the Triceratops **Launchpad McQuack **Gyro Gearloose **Doofus Drake **Fenton Cracksell/Gizmoduck **Gandra Dee *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' **Roger Rabbit **Jessica Rabbit **Baby Herman **Benny the Cab *''Oliver & Company'' **Oliver **Dodger **Ignacio Alonzo Julio Federico de Tito **Francis **Fagin **Georgette **Rita **Jennifer "Jenny" Foxworth **Einstein *''The Little Mermaid'' **Ariel **Eric **Flounder **Sebastian **King Triton **Scuttle **Ariel's sisters ***Attina ***Aquata ***Alana ***Arista ***Adella ***Andrina **Catfish Club ***Ray-Ray ***Cheeks ***Ink Spot ***Shelbow ***Swifty **Melody **Tip & Dash *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' **Chip 'n Dale **Gadget Hackwrench **Monterey Jack & Zipper *''Darkwing Duck'' **Drake Mallard/Darking Duck **Gosalyn Mallard **Honker Muddlefoot *''Beauty and the Beast'' **Belle **Beast **Lumiere **Cogsworth **Mrs. Potts & Chip **Fifi **Wardrobe **Angelique *''Aladdin'' **Aladdin **Princess Jasmine **Genie **Abu **Rajah **Magic Carpet **Iago **Sultan *''Pocahontas'' **Pocahontas **Meeko **Flit **Percy **John Smith **John Rolfe **Grandmother Willow **Chief Powhatan *''A Goofy Movie'' **Max Goof **Roxanne *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' **Quasimodo **Madellaine **Esmeralda **Captain Phoebus **Zephyr **Victor, Hugo and Laverne *''Recess'' **T.J. Detweiler **Vince LaSalle **Spinelli **Gretchen Grundler **Mikey Blumberg **Gus Griswald *''Pepper Ann'' **Pepper Ann Pearson **Milo Kamalani **Nicky Little *''Hercules'' **Hercules **Megara **Philoctetes **Pegasus **Olympian Gods ***Zeus (King) ***Hera (Queen) ***Hermes ***The Muses ****Calliope ****Clio ****Melpomene ****Terpsichore ****Thalia ***Apollo ***Artemis ***Poseidon ***Athena ****Ibid ***Ares ****Brutacles & Sadisto ***Aphrodite ***Hephaestus ***Demeter ***Bacchus ***Hestia ***Morpheus ***Phantasos ***Cupid ****Cherubs ***Trivia ***Narcissus *''Mulan'' **Fa Mulan **Mushu **Cri-Kee **Li Shang **Yao, Ling & Chien-Po **Emperor *''Tarzan'' **Tarzan **Jane Porter **Professor Porter **Terk & Tantor **Kala *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' **Buzz Lightyear **Mira Nova **Booster **XR *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' **Milo Thatch **Princess Kida *''Lilo & Stitch'' **Lilo **Stitch (626) **Angel (624) **Victoria **Snooty (277) **Nani **David **Jumba & Pleakley **Grand Councilwoman **Captain Gantu **Reuben (625) **Other experiments *''Kim Possible'' **Kimberly Ann "Kim" Possible **Ronald "Ron" Stoppable **Rufus the Naked Mole Rat **Wade *''Chicken Little'' **Chicken Little **Abby Mallard *''Little Einsteins'' **Leo **June **Quincy **Annie **Rocket *''The Replacements'' **Todd Daring **Riley Daring **Dick Daring **Agent K **C.A.R.T.E.R. *''The Princess and the Frog'' **Princess Tiana **Prince Naveen **Louis **Ray *''Phineas & Ferb'' **Phineas and the Ferb-Tones ***Phineas Flynn ***Ferb Fletcher ***The Fireside Girls Troop 46231 ****Isabella Garcia-Shapiro ****Katie ****Adyson Sweetwater ****Holly ****Gretchen ****Ginger ****Milly ****Candace Flynn ****Julie ****Amy ***Honorary Members ****Baljeet Patel ****Buford Van Stomm **Jeremy Johnson **Stacy Hirano *''Flight of the Navigator'' **Max **David Scott Freeman **Carolyn McAdams **Puckmarin *''Innoventions'' **Tom Morrow 2.0 Disney star and celebrity ideas Many Disney stars and celebrities sometimes make appearances as Santa's elves. *Miley Cyrus *Brenda Song *Demi Lovato *Wendy Makkena *Cor Ysgol Glanaethwy *Vanessa Williams *Conan O'Brien *The Dapper Dans *Denyce Graves *Katie Couric *Terrell Davis *Cyndi Lauper Songs *"The Twelve Days of Christmas" - The Chipmunks and Chipettes *"Over the River and Through the Woods" *"We Need a Little Christmas" - Sora and the gang *"It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas" *"Jingle Bells" *"Jingle Bell Rock" *"Sleigh Ride" *"Santa Claus is Coming to Town" *"Here We Come A-Caroling" - The Disney Playhouse characters *"Deck the Halls" - The Disney Playhouse characters *"White Christmas" - Sora, Donald, Goofy, Miley and Demi *"The Beauty of the Season" - The Disney Princesses *"The Christmas Song (Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire)" *"Home for the Holidays" - Daisy Duck and the Jonas Bros. *"Hip Hop Noel" - Wendy Makkena, and the Broadway style singers *"He Delivers - Heuy, Dewey, and Louie; The Broadway style singers *"Up on the House Top" *"Happy Holidays" *"Ding Dong Merrily on High" *"I Saw Three Ships" *"Good King Wenceslas" *"The Holly and the Ivy" *"I'll Be Home for Christmas" *"Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" *"Caroling, Caroling" *"I Heard the Bells on Christmas Day" *"Here Comes Santa Claus (Right Down Santa Claus Lane)" *"Silent Night" *"Old Friends, New Friends" *"Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" - Miley Cyrus *"I Don't Want to Be Alone for Christmas (Unless I'm Alone with You)" *"The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late)" - The Chipmunks and Chipettes *"Hungry as a Bear" - Sora, Demi and Goofy *"The Best Christmas of All" - The Chipmunks and Chipettes; All the Disney characters *"We Wish You a Merry Christmas" - The Chipmunks and Chipettes; All the Disney characters Voices *Justin Long - Alvin *Matthew Gray Gubler - Simon *Jesse McCartney - Theodore, Ven, Roxas, Terence *Cristina Applegate - Brittany *Anna Faris - Jeanette *Amy Poehler - Eleanor *Ross Bagdasarian, Jr. - Alvin (singing voice), Simon (singing voice) *Janice Karman - Theodore (singing voice), Brittany (singing voice), Jeanette (singing voice), Eleanor (singing voice), Vinny *Paul Reubens - Max, RX-24 *Haley Joel Osment - Sora *Alyson Stoner - Kairi, Xion, Malani, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Fauna, Fairy Godmother, Miss Bianca, Mary Mouse *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille - Daisy Duck, Chip, Merryweather, Gadget Hackwrench, Latara *Bill Farmer - Goofy, Pluto, Horace Horsecollar, Sleepy *Miley Cyrus - Herself *Jason Marsden - Max Goof *Kellie Martin - Roxanne *April Winchell - Clarabelle Cow, Terk *Jim Cummings - Pooh, Tigger, Tantor, Chesire Cat, Colonel Hathi, Chief Powathan *Corey Burton - Dale, Prof. Ludwig Von Drake, White Rabbit, Doorknob, Yen Sid, Mad Hatter, Grumpy, Gus, Zeus *Alan Young - Scrooge McDuck *Charles Fleischer - Roger Rabbit, Benny the Cab *Rob Paulsen - Prince Eric, Jaq, Reuben, Bobble, Teebo, Zefronk *Seth Adkins - Pinocchio *TBA - Jiminy Cricket *Christopher Steele - Peter Pan *Kathryn Beaumont - Alice, Wendy *Ken Sansom - Rabbit *Travor Oates - Piglet *Peter Cullen - Eeyore *Andre Stojka - Owl *Kath Soucie - Kanga, Duchess *Michael Gough - Gopher *Bruce Boxleitner - Tron *Lisa Fuson - Yori *Jodi Benson - Ariel *Kari Wahlgren - Attina *Alex Borstein - Aquata *Grey DeLisle - Arista *Jennifer Hale - Alana, Cinderella *Tara Strong - Adella, Angel, Melody *Cathy Cavadini - Andrina, Casey Junior *Samuel E. Wright - Sebastian *Parker Goris - Flounder *Kenneth Mars - King Triton *Christopher Danial Barnes - Prince Charming *Robby Benson - Beast *Paige O'Hara - Belle *David Ogden Stiers - Cogsworth, Dr. Jumba Kookiba, Doc *Angela Lansbury - Mrs. Potts *Jo Anne Worley - Wardrobe *Scott Weigner - Aladdin *Linda Larkin - Princess Jasmine *Frank Welker - Abu, Figaro, Rajah, Pegasus, Dumbo, Elliot, Cheese *Robin Willaims - Genie *Tate Donovan - Hercules *Susan Egan - Megara *Danny DeVito - Philoctetes *Bob Newhart - Bernard *Carla Meyer - Faloo *Ming-Na - Fa Mulan *B.D. Wong - Li Shang *Eddie Murphy - Mushu *Harvey Fierstein - Yao *Gedde Watanabe - Ling *Jerry Tondo - Chien-Po *Bob Joles - Sneezy *Tony Goldwyn - Tarzan *Olivia d'Abo - Jane Porter *Chris Sanders - Stitch *Susan Blakeslee - Flora, Kaink *Gilbert Gottfried - Iago *Kathleen Wilhoite - Pepper Ann *Danny Cooksey - Milo *Clea Lewis - Nicky *Jeff Bennett - Lumiere, Sultan, Clank, Tramp, Trusty, Jock, Bashful *Carolyn Gardner - Snow White *Maurice LaMarche - Scuttle *Bob Joles - Sneezy, Bagheera *Max Burkholder - Roo *James Arnold Taylor - Happy *Rosalyn Landor - Blue Fairy *Erin Torpey - Princess Aurora *John Goodman - Baloo, Little John *Mae Whitman - Shanti, Tinker Bell *Raven-Symoné - Iridessa *America Ferrera - Fawn *Lucy Liu - Silvermist *Kristin Chenoweth - Rosetta *Jane Horrocks - Fairy Mary *Anjelica Huston - Queen Clarion *Steve Valentine - Minister of Spring *Kathy Najimy - Minister of Summer *Richard Portnow - Minister of Autumn *Gail Borges - Minister of Winter *Jesse Schwartz - Leo *Erica Huang - June *Aiden Pompey - Quincy *Natalia Wojcik - Annie *Rowan Atkinson - Zazu *Glenn Close - Kala *Daveigh Chase - Lilo *Kevin Michael Richardson - Captain Gantu *Sandy Duncan - Vixie *Jason Alexander - Hugo *Charles Kimbrough - Victor *Jane Withers - Laverne *Jennifer Love Hewitt - Madellaine *Liz Callaway - Princess Jasmine (singing voice) *Lea Salonga - Fa Mulan (singing voice) *Irene Bedard - Pocahontas *Judy Kuhn - Pocahontas (singing voice) *Wendy Makkena - Herself *Andrea Robinson - Wendy Makkena (singing voice) *Ashley Brown - Florist *Brian Sutherland - Pizza man *Emily Skinner - Plumber *Andrew Samonsky - Telegram *Kaitlin Hopkins - Hunter *Sean McCourt - Whaling man *Joel Grey - Santa Claus *Ringo Starr - Narrator Trivia *This special would be similar to the following: **Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas **Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas **Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse *This special will be of a very same timeframe from Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes, where Dave and Ms. Miller do not appear. *Rabbit from Winnie the Pooh Will Still be Wearing a Red or Orange Sweater from the Mickey Mouse Revue. *Minnie Mouse will be still wearing her yellow dress, red shoes and bow from the 1970s. External links *Christmas Specials Wiki *Alvin and the Chipmunks Wiki *The Unofficial Disney Wiki Category:Musicals Category:Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes Category:Cartoons Category:Christmas Category:Hanukkah Category:Kwanzaa